


Sanscest One-Shots

by Violet_Royale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Dream and Nightmare are not related, M/M, Multi, Undertale AU, sans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots revolving around the Sans AUs. There may be lemons, swearing, and other mature themes. If you don't like, then don't read. I will not tolerate harassment in the comments. All characters will be of their canonical genders, but submissive skeletons will have a female ecto-body. I take requests, but I won't write about non-con, abuse, cheating, depression, or suicide. Almost any ship is welcome, as long as it is a Sanscest ship. The only exceptions are ships with Sans that I consider to be brothers being shipped together, or ship children being shipped with their parents. The Sans that I consider to be brothers are Reaper, Cross, and Ink being adoptive brothers, and Geno, Fresh, and Error also being adoptive brothers. I do not consider Dream and Nightmare to be brothers, because it is actually canon that Dream and Nightmare are NOT related, so I am willing to write Dreammare and other ships involving Dream and Nightmare together. Requests are currently closedI do not own any of the characters.
Relationships: Dreamswap Ink/Dreamswap Blue, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sanscest One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamswap Ink experiences emotions that he doesn't understand whenever Dreamswap Blue is around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the canonical heights for all the Sanses. I wrote down the ones I know in the second part of one of my other books called "Ink!Sans One-Shots". The name of the chapter is called "Canonical Heights".

Ink walked through the Justice Reigns building, on his way to the Training Room to practice. As Dream's right hand man, it was important that he keep fit and battle-ready. Also, he needed to let off some steam. That stupid blue glitch was really getting on Ink's nerves.

Seriously, all Blue ever seemed to do was flirt with anyone he saw! And it was SO annoying! Particularly when Blue decided to flirt with Ink! It was embarrassing, and Ink hated it! It made him feel really weird, all warm and fuzzy, and like there were butterflies fluttering around his nonexistent stomach, and his face burned. He only ever felt this way when Blue was around him. Ink didn't even know what emotion it was that he was feeling! He'd never felt it before he met Blue.

But Ink felt a far worse emotion whenever he saw Blue flirting with someone else. When that happened his nonexistent stomach felt like it was in a knot, and his nonexistent heart hurt. He always wanted to cry, but he didn't know why.

So as far as Ink was concerned, the emotions he felt with Blue were bad news. And it seemed as though they just kept getting stronger the longer he was around the glitch. It drove him crazy, particularly since he didn't know what emotions they were.

As Ink walked into the Training Room, he saw Blue leaning against the wall. Ink groaned. He did NOT want to have to deal with the flirty glitch today! He started to turn around, hoping to be able to leave before Blue saw him.

No such luck. Just as Ink was about to walk out the door, he heard Blue call out to him. "Yoo-hoo!" the glitch called. "Hey there, handsome! What're you up to?"

Ink groaned. "Leave me alone, Blue!" he growled as the weird feelings starting overtaking his body. He left the Training Room, but to his frustration, Blue followed him. The glitch wrapped his arm around Ink's shoulders, and said, "Aww, you look really cute when you blush!"

Ink's face grew warmer, and the butterflies in his nonexistent stomach seemed to be doing acrobatics. "Shut up, Blue! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"You don't REALLY want me to leave you alone!" Blue teased him. "Admit it! You like me, don't you?"

"No! I don't! Now go away!" Ink snapped, throwing Blue's arm off of his shoulders. He began running, and to his relief Blue didn't follow him. In fact, when Ink dared to look back, he saw Blue just standing there, with a strange look on his face. It almost looked like he was sad, but why would he be sad? Surely he wasn't REALLY interested in Ink?

And then, Ink started feeling bad. For some reason, he didn't like seeing Blue upset. He didn't understand why, though. He was so confused now. What was going on with his emotions? He decided to talk to Dream, and ask him for advice.

Dream was in his office, doing paperwork. When Ink walked in, Dream could immediately see that something was wrong.

"Alright," Dream said, "spill. What's bothering you?"

"It's Blue," Ink said. Dream scowled and asked, "What did he do?"

"I- I don't know..." Ink said. Dream blinked as his right-hand man continued. "I always get these weird feelings around him. Feelings that I've never had before meeting him, and I only get them around HIM. Like when he hits on me, I get all warm and fuzzy, and I feel like I've eaten a bunch of butterflies, and my face gets really warm. And whenever he hits on other people, I feel like my stomach area is twisted up, and my chest hurts a lot, and I feel like I'm going to cry. And today, he said I like him, and when I told him I don't like him he looked sad, and I felt really bad for upsetting him. I don't like seeing him sad. I don't understand what's wrong with my emotions!"

Dream smirked slightly, and said, "Oh, I see what's going on!"

"You do?" Ink asked. "Tell me!"

"Blue is right!" Dream replied with a chuckle. "You DO like him! The feelings you get when he flirts with you are what happens when a person interacts with somebody they have a crush on. And the feelings you get when he flirts with other people are what people feel when they are jealous. And you don't like seeing him sad because you like him. These feelings are perfectly normal."

"Wait," Ink said, surprised, "so you're telling me I really DO like Blue? But then what do I do? I don't want him to be flirting with other people, and I don't know if he likes me back!"

"Well," Dream replied, "if he was upset when you said you didn't like him, then he probably does like you back. You should tell him how you really feel about him. If he DOES like you, then it's likely that he'll stop flirting with everyone he sees if you two end up in a relationship together."

"But what if he DOESN'T like me back?" Ink protested. "What if he was just sad for some other reason? I don't want to tell him I like him only for him to not really be interested in me!"

"Ink, sometimes that's a risk you just have to take," Dream replied, placing a hand on his right-hand man's shoulder. "Now, why don't you go find Blue, and tell him how you feel."

Ink sighed, but nodded. He left the office to go find Blue. It didn't take too long for him to find the glitch. Blue was sitting against the wall next to the door to the Training Room, holding his face in his hands.

"Blue?" Ink said cautiously. The glitch looked up at him. When he saw the expression on Ink's face, a hopeful look crossed the blue glitch's face.

"Ink!" Blue said. "You're looking good today!"

Ink took a deep breath, and said, "Listen, Blue. Whenever I'm around you I feel emotions that I had never felt before meeting you. Emotions that I didn't quite understand. I still don't understand them, to be honest. And it took me a really long time, but Dream helped me figure out what they are. I... I like you, Blue! And I like it when you flirt with me. But when you flirt with other people, I get really jealous."

Blue's hopeful expression turned to one of joy. "Well, I like you too, Inky!" he purred. "And I must admit, I WAS hitting on other people just to make you jealous. I really only have feelings for you! So... do you want to be my boyfriend, then?"

"Promise me you'll stop hitting on other people if I say yes!" Ink said. Blue smiled and said, "You have my word!"

"Then yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend!" Ink said happily. Blue jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Ink!" Blue said, before kissing his new boyfriend. Ink was surprised, but kissed him back. As they parted he smiled, and said, "I love you too, Blue!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on my Discord Server.


End file.
